Superboy (Tv Series)
Superboy is a TV series about a teen-aged clone of Superman named Superboy. Cast Main Logan Lerman as Kon-El/Conner Kent/Superboy Anthony Mackie as Peter "Pete" Ross Karen Fukuhara as Kimiyo Hoshi Freema Agyeman as Natasha Irons Recurring Tyler Hoechlin as Kal-El/Clark Kent/Superman Chloë Grace Moretz as Carrie Kelley/Robin Willa Holland as Thea Queen/Speedy Erin Richards as Lena Luthor Iwan Rheon as Lyrl Dox/Milton Fine/Brainiac 3 Episodes Season 1 #"Pilot"-Kimiyo Hoshi and Natasha Irons are walking around a large space ship that crashed in the Arctic. They find a pod which contains, shockingly, a Kryptonian. The Kryptonian wakes up and introduces himself as Kon-El, claiming to be the son of Superman. After some investigation, they find out he shares the same DNA as Superman as well as someone elses, meaning he may actually be the son of Superman. After a text conversation with Clark, he sends over Pete Ross to check on Kon-El. After some investigation, they find out Kon-El may actually be a clone of Superman, but not his biological son. Either way, Kon-El comes in handy when the city is attacked by Albert Michaels, the Atomic Skull. Kon-El manages to defeat Skull, with the news naming him Superboy. That night, Kon-El is woken up with a large amount of food next to him, and a note saying it was a gift from Superman, and Superman calling Kon-El "Conner Kent", meaning Superman accepts him as a member of his family. #"The Kryptonite Man"-Conner and Natasha go out on a trip where Natasha is teaching Conner about human behaviour, as he doesn't know much about Earth, due to the fact he spent most of his time sleeping in a space ship. Just then, a strange man breaks in and demands everyone to give him their money. Conner sneaks off and becomes Superboy, breaking in to battle the man. However, Conner suddenly passes out while fighting. Later, Pete reveals that Conner was fighting "Kryptonite Man", which is why Conner passed out. When Kryptonite Man shows up once again, Pete and Natasha go with Conner. This time, after a long fight, they manage to defeat Kryptonite Man. #"WWII"-While out on patrol, Conner is struck by lightning. He passes out and wakes up in a surprising place, Nazi Germany. He finds out he has been captured by the Nazis, so he breaks out and flies off. While flying around, he is captured by the Allies. Conner then meets people who are a part of the army and agrees to help them defeat the Nazis. He battles for quite some time before being struck by lightning once again. Conner wakes up back in the future where Pete reveals he was the one who sent Conner back in time, Pete then reveals that history said that there was a flying boy in WWII who helped stop the Nazis, so Pete made sure that happened. Conner, however, isn't very happy about Pete sending him back in time, so he sends Pete back in time to WWI. #"Luthor"- #"Big"- #"Meet Robin"- #"For the Boy Who Has Everything"- #"Who Am I?"- #"Brainiac"- #"Red"- #"The Man with the Kryptonite"- #"Speedy"- #"Reborn"- #"Total Anarchy"- #"LexCorp"- #"The Phantom Zone"- #"Cruel"- #"Red Return"- #"Metropolis Kid, Part I"- #"Metropolis Kid, Part II"- Category:TV Series